


captive

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bloodplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when crystal is kidnapped the doctor trys to save her but gets himself kidnapped too. sequil to broken hearts. mlp doctor master crystal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kiddnapping and rape
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: hi crystals a alicorn princess cadances daughter and is a archer.  


* * *

It was Saterday morning. The Doctor woke up looking a Crystal sleeping at the end of the bed. She looked like a cat all curled up in a ball. It was still strange to her to be stuck as a human for 30 moons. But she got used to it quickly. Doctor got up trying not to wake her. Just as the Docto left the room the master came from the shaddows. "Well well well the Doctor leaves his love alone with me. Poor her." The Master grabed her as she woke up with her aqua hair hot in her eyes over her white tiped nose and light pink skin.   
CRYSTAL  
Cystal wakes up in a cold damp room chained to the wall naked. "DOCTOR!" she screamed. "Lovely my pets awake." "Who are you?"   
"Mwa?"  
"who else?"  
"Im the Master." he walked over and squeased Crystals breast.  
"AHHHH! GET OFF!" she yelled. kicking and thrashing.  
"Oh ok." the master walks over bringing a gaged Doctor to Crystal.  
"DOCTOR! what did you do to him!" the doctor looks up to Crystal meeting her eyes.  
"mmhmm mhmm" th master grabed the Doctors hand and made him rub Crystals breast.  
"so soft an't she." the master moved the doctors hand down to Crystals pussy. she tryed fighting it so did the doctor but that made him mad. he striped and grabed the Doctor and un gaged him. before he could speak the master shoved his giant cock into the doctors mouth.  
"Doctor." Crystal cryed. after a bit or so he droped the doctor and left the room. just then Crystal and the Doctor changed back into ponies. Crystal levatated the Doctor to her lap.  
" Im so so so sorry." soon theDocto woke up he ran to the edge of theroom and curled up into a ball.  
"Doctor please its just me, Crystal your lo.... i mea friend." Crystal hated saying they were just friends. she leveteted the sleeping doctor and moved him next to her and she curled up next to him slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

hope you liked it. i have been wrighting since i was three. thanks your friend crystal.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this includes rape and love scences. happy reading

  
Author's note: Warning this includes rape and love scences. happy reading  


* * *

"Waky wakey my pets." Crystal woke up but the Doctor stayed asleep.  
"wake up you bitch."  
"How dare you call him that." Crystal yelled trying not to wake the Doctor. Crystal stood over the Doctor to protect him.  
"Oh you like him dont you."  
"Well ya whats there not to like?"  
"Crystal?" The Doctor asked as he saw her crotch over his face.  
"Doctor." Crystal jumped.  
"Good now your both awake." the master grabed the Doctor and shoved a dildo strate up his ass hole.  
"AHHH!"  
"Stop your hurting him!"  
"shut up." he throw a small dagger at her cutting Crystals cheek.  
"CRYSTAL!"  
"Im fine." she jumped at the master throwing him off.  
"lets go, NOW!" she picked up the bleeding Doctor and ran back to the Crysta Empire and put a spell on the empire and ran up to her bedroom lying the Doctor on the bed.


End file.
